


Sera and Dagna's Adventure

by Kirkwallgirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkwallgirl/pseuds/Kirkwallgirl
Summary: My contribution to the Wintersend Exchange - for tofsla. :) A little bit of adventure, maybe a tiny bit of danger (with the shiny eyes in the dark)... I hope you like it! (I discovered I can't quite capture Dagna. ;n; Hopefully she comes through enough!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofsla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/gifts).




End file.
